kya yea sach hai
by ravu 161
Summary: hello friends , another dareya story , no word to say :)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: hello friends , how are you all **_

_**Hope ap sab ko pasand ayea yea chapter or agar acha nahi laga to bata dena :)**_

_**Or yea story waha sea start ho rahi hai , jab shreya ki engagement ho rahi hoti hai or daya sir waha sea chalea jatea hai .**_

_**In Beach**_

_**Daya sitting on rock and (thinking) pata nahi , meri kismet mea kya hai , abto mujea apni kismat per hasi ati hai , merea sath hi esa ku hota hai , mea jis sea bhi pyar karta hu wo sab muj sea dur ho jatea hai , mom – dad nea bhi mujea chod diya bachpan mea , kya mea itna bura hu , ab to mujea mom-dad ki sakal(face) bhi yad nahi hai , fir bhi en sab ko bul kar mea agea bada , fir mujea purbi sea pyar hua , leakin fir meri kismat nea mera sath nahi diya or purbi bhi mujea chod kar chali gae and tears following down from his eyes and he continue , purbi kea janea kea baad abhijeet nea mujea samala or mea fir sea agea bada or tab shreya ae….or pata nahi chala kab us sea pyar ho gaya , mujea laga es…bar meri kismat sath deagi leakin fir wahi hua , and a painful smile came on his face , wesea bhi shreya bahut kush lag rahi this sid kea sath , sayad sid shreya ko muj sea bhi jada kush rakega , or shreya tum chinta mat kar na mea tumari life mea kabhi interfair nahi karunga , mujea yad hai wo promise mea nea tum sea kiya . **_

_**Flash Back**_

_**In Garden**_

_Daya waiting for shreya and then shreya came_

_**Shreya:**__ sir._

_Daya turn and said: ha._

_**Shreya**__: ap nea bulaya._

_**Daya:**__ ha , mujea tum sea kuch baat kar ni thi._

_**Shreya**__: ha sir boliyea._

_**Daya**__: woo…..mea chata hu ki tum sid ko sab batado._

_**Shreya**__: ku sir , ap ku chatea hai sir._

_**Daya**__: ku matlab kya , mea nahi chata ki meri waja sea tumari nayi jindagi mea koi problem ho._

_**Shreya**__: sir, ap….ki waja sea , ap nea to kuch kiya hi nahi or ap meri chinta mat kijiyea._

_**Daya**__: keasea chinta nahi karu ha._

_**Shreya**__(bit anger): kis haak sea ap chinta kar rahea hai , ha kis haak sea boliyea._

_**Daya **__(bit anger): ku ki…._

_**Shreya**__: ku ki kya….._

_**Daya:**__ ku ki mea tumara dost hu , or es lia mujea tumari fikar hai._

_**Shreya**__: friend ha and she smile and said , sir ap chinta mat kijiyea._

_**Daya:**__ deako shreya…(but shreya cut him)_

_**Shreya**__ (angry): fold her hand said , sir plssss ap interfair mat kijiyea meri life mea , mea handal kar lungi._

_**Daya**__: teak hai shreya , agar tum yahi chati ho to mea tumari life mea interfair nahi karunga , bahut dur chala jaunga and then he left _

_**Flash Back End**_

_Daya continue , tum chinta mat kar na shreya , mea tumari life sea bahut dur chala jaunga , and a pain ful smile came on his face , and some later daya leave from there_

_**In Daya House**_

_**Abhijeet **__: (thinking) pata nahi kaha hai yea , phone bhi nahi lag raha hai , daya kaha hai bhai tu._

_And at the same time daya enter_

_**Daya:**__ area abhijeet , tum yaha._

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha mai , abhi tak tum kaha thea , pata hai kitni chinta ho rahi thi._

_**Daya**__: (smile) mea teak hu ,or tumea pata hai jab bhi mea duki hota hu to beach per jata hu._

_**Abhijeet:**__ pata hai mujea, leakin…(but daya cut him)_

_**Daya**__: mujea pata hai tu yaha kis lia ayea ho or kis barea mea baat kar na chatea ho , or mujea tum sea us barea mea koe baat nahi kar ni hai ._

_**Abhijeet**__: leakin daya…._

_**Daya**__: plssssss…._

_**Abhijeet**__: ok ._

_Or thodi chit- chat kea baad abhijeet bhi apnea ghar chala jata hai_

_10 min later , daya ko call ata hai or wo receive kart a hai_

_**On call**_

_**Daya: **__hello._

_**Man**__: hello daya._

_**Daya**__: ap kon._

_And then man tell daya some thing _

_**Daya**__ (shock) : esaa nahi ho sakta , tum jhut(lie) bol rahea ho or kya sabut(avidence) hai tumarea pass , or agar yea majak hua…to tumea bahut bari padega._

_**Man**__: laughing and then said , yea sach hai daya….and call cut_

_**Daya**__: hello….hello…but call was cut_

_**Daya**__ (thinking) : esa nahi ho sakta , kya wo sach bol raha tha , mujea en sab ka pata lagana hoga and then he sleep ._

_**Next in Bureau**_

_**Sabi officer computer per work kar rahea hotea hai , tabhi shreya enter hoti hai or shreya daya ki taraf deakti hai leakin daya apnea work mea busy hota hai **_

_**A.C.P**__: area shreya tum , abhi to tumari engagement hue hai or tum yaha , 2-3 din ki chutti lea leati._

_**Shreya**__: ha sir , leakin next month meri sadi honea wali hai to soch tab tak sara work complete kar lu ._

_**A.C.P**__: teak hai and then acp go to cabin and shreya on her desk _

_**Or shreya ap ni desk sea daya ko deakti rea ti hai but daya to apnea hi work mea busy hota hai **___

_**some time later**_

_daya ko ek call ata hai _

_**daya**__: hello._

_**Man**__: peachana daya mujea._

_**Daya**__: (in laude voice) tum….or sab daya ki taraf deaktea hai or yea deaker daya bureau sea bahar(outside) chala jata hai _

_**Outside Bureau **_

_**Daya**__: tum…..tum chatea kya ho….._

_**Man**__: daya…daya…..mea to tumari madad(help) kar rahu hu._

_**Daya**__: keasi madad…._

_**Man**__: daya tum bul gae , kal hamari baat hue thi…._

_**Daya**__: kya sabut hai tumare pass , ha….._

_**Man**__: hahahah…sabut….sabut chyea to muj sea a kar milo._

_**Daya**__: teak hai….and then he cut tha call._

_**In Bureau **_

_Daya enter hota hai or A.C.P kea cabin mea jata hai_

_**Daya:**__ sir._

_**A.C.P:**__ ha daya._

_Daya: sir , mujea aj chutti chyea._

_**A.C.P**__: kyu….. kya hua , tumari tabiyat to teak hai na._

_**Daya**__: meri tabiyat teak hai , bas kuch kaam hai._

_**A.C.P**__: teak hai tum ja lo…._

_**Daya**__: thanku sir._

_**Or fir daya ACP kea cabin sea bahar ata hai or shreya ki or deakta hai or shreya bhi usea deak ti hai or fir daya chala jata hai.**_

_**Shreya:**__ (thinking) daya sir ko kya hua , kuch pareshan lag rahea hai , hope sab teak ho or mujea daya sir sea maafi bhi to mangani hai , us dik kea lia , kuch jada hi bol diya tha gussea mea , ek kaam kar ti hu , yea file ka work jaldi complete kar ti hu or fir daya sir kea ghar jati hu , ha…..yea teak rahega , and then she doing her work_

_**A/N: so wo man kon sea sach ki baat kar raha hai , let me clear wo sid ka sach nahi hai , wo koe or hi sach hai , so ap logo ko kya lagta hai kya sach hoga.**_

_**Thanku for reading this chapter or mea YHM ki update bhi jaldi dungi , bye**_

_**Tkcr :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter2**_

_**Daya reach Godown **_

_**Daya enter and said in loud voice: **__kaha ho tum , mea a gaya hu….___

_**Man: **__mea yaha hu…_

_**Daya**__ turn and said: ho kon tum…._

_**Man**__: tumara sub chintak._

_**Daya:**__ sabot hai tumarea pass…._

_**Man**__: yea raha…he hand over some photo and documents….and daya check photos and documents…and then said: yea nahi ho sakta mea to samaj raha tha ki mea…._

_**Man**__: yahi sach hai daya._

_**Daya**__: nahi yea sach nahi hai , mea es sach ko nahi manta & he run from there_

_**In Bureau (7 pm)**_

_**Shreya:**__ (thinking) chalo finally kaam ho gaya , ab daya sir kea ghar chalti hu & then she left from there & reach daya house_

_Shreya rang the door bell but no one open because daya was not in home and then shreya (think) lagta hai daya sir ghar mea nahi hai kaha gae hongea & then she think some thing & said ha….jarur wahi gae honge and then she left from there _

_**In beach**_

_Daya sitting on rock and thinking all the things which happen in the godown and some time later he came out from thought because of shreya voice_

_**Shreya**__: sir._

_**Daya:**__ turn and said , shreya tum._

_**Shreya**__: ha mea…_

_**Daya:**__ but tumea pata keasea chala mea yaha hu…_

_**Shreya:**__ wo…meanea abhijeet sir or tarika ki baat sun li thi._

_**Flashback**_

_Abhijeet on call _

_**Abhijeet**__: ha tarika ji…._

_**Tarika:**__ daya ka pata chal gaya._

_**Abhijeet**__: ha pata chal gaya._

_**Tarika:**__ kaha tha daya._

_**Abhijeet**__: tarika ji ap ko to pata hai na jab bhi daya upset hota hai to wo…beach per chala jata hai._

_**Flashback End**_

_**Daya**__: aoo…beato…and then shreya sit on rock near daya_

_**Shreya**__: weasea sir ap yaha , I mean itni raat ko…._

_**Daya**__: ha wo…mujea yaha ana bahut pasand hai _

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap teak to ho na…I mean ap aj tension mea lag rahea thea…._

_**Daya **__smile lightly & said: mea teak hu…..tum batao tum yaha ku ae ho…_

_**Shreya**__: wo….sir mea…..but daya cut her _

_**Daya**__: sorry bolnea ae ho na…._

_**Shreya**__: ha sir but ap ko keasea pata chala._

_**Daya**__: two years mea to mea tumea itna jaan hi gaya hu…._

_And both lost in each other eye and soft music play in background and 2 min later both came to reality because shreya phone rang and then shreya check the number and receive the call_

_**Shreya**__: haaa mom_

_**Shreya mom:**__ kaha hai beta….._

_**Shreya:**__ mom wo….mea a hi rahi hu….._

_**Shreya mom:**__ teak hai leakin jaldi ana._

_**Shreya: **__ok mom…..and then he cut the call _

_**Shreya:**__ sir wo….but daya cut her_

_**Daya:**__ bahut raat ho gae hai , ghar mea sab tumara wait kar rahea hongea , chalo mea tumea chod deata hu….._

_**Shreya:**__ ok sir…._

_And then both left from there_

_**In daya car **_

_**Shreya pov**__: sir ap kesea samaj jatea hai….or fir daya shreya ko ghar chod kar ap nea ghar jata hai._

_**Next day in bureau**_

_Daya , shreya , purvi & pankaj present only & they all doing there work_

_Some time later daya phone ring and daya receive the call _

_**Daya:**__ hello….._

_**Man2:**__ hello daya…_

_**Daya:**__ kon?_

_**Man2:**__ mea hu…_

_**Daya:**__ kahi…ap wahi to nahi jo mea soch raha hu…._

_**Man2:**__ ha mea wahi hu….._

_And daya eyes become wet _

_**Daya:**__ ek min….and then he leave from there _

_**Outside bureau**_

_**Daya continue:**__ ab ku kiya phone , or itnea saalo baad meri yaad keasea ae…._

_**Man2:**__ deako…..daya…but daya cut him_

_**Daya:**__ ab deaknea or sun nea kea lia kuch nahi bach…_

_**Man2:**__ leakin daya meri baat to sun….._

_**Daya:**__ ab kuch nahi hai baki sunnea kea lia….._

_**Man2:**__ but daya…but daya cut the call_

_When daya turn and see that Acp stand there_

_**Daya pov:**__ kahi sir nea kuch sun to nahi liya and then said…..sir ap yaha._

_**Acp:**__ ha wo meeting katam ho gae thi to…._

_**Daya:**__ooo haa…meeting._

_**Acp:**__ Daya tum teak to ho na…._

_**Daya smile lightly:**__ ha sir mea teak hu , mujea kya hua….weasea abhijeet kaha hai sir._

_**Acp:**__ wo kuch formality puri kar , kar Aa raha hai._

_**Daya:**__ ok , sir…..and then he left from there_

_**Acp pov:**__ jaha tak mea janta hu , koe na koe baat hai daya jo tum ham sab sea chupa rahea ho…and then he also left_

_**In bureau**_

_All doing there work but one person lost in his thought , yes it is non other then daya sir_

_Acp yea sab apnea cabin sea deak raha hota hai and Acp pov: kya baat hai jo daya itna pareshan lag raha hai , pata lagana hoga….._

_**Hole daya pass like this **_

_**At night In Daya Home**_

_Daya sitting on sofa & some one rang the door ball and daya open the door and shock…._

_**Daya:**__ sir ap itni raat ko yaha…._

_**Acp:**__ ku mea Aa nahi sakta…_

_**Daya:**__ nahi-nahi sir , ayea ander_

_And then both sit on sofa…_

_**Daya:**__ sir kya , Leangea ap , tea or coffee…_

_**Acp:**__ nahi daya mujea kuch nahi chyea , bas mea tum sea kuch baat kar nea aya hu….._

_**Daya:**__ ha sir , boliyea kya baat kar ni hai ._

_**Acp:**__ daya mea tumea , kal sea notice kar raha hu kya baat hai._

_**Daya**__ smile lightly and said: kuch nahi sir….._

_**Acp:**__ deako daya…..tumea juth bolna bhi nahi ata hai…to batao daya kya baat hai._

_Daya eye become wet and he hug Acp and acp also hug daya_

_**Acp:**__ kya baat hai daya….still in hug and then daya seprate from hug _

_**Daya:**__ sir…wo…and he narrate all the things _

_**Acp in shock:**__ kya….._

_**Daya:**__ ha sir yahi sach hai…_

_**Acp:**__ deako daya jo ho gaya usea to ham badal nahi saktea…..shayad es kea pichea koe waja hogi….._

_**Daya:**__ keasi waja sir…..es kea pichea koe waja nahi thi….._

_**Acp:**__ deako daya ek baar tum unsea baat to kar kea deako._

_**Daya:**__ sir , mujea koe baat nahi kar ni un sea….._

_**Acp:**__ deako daya, agar tum un sea baat karogea to tumea tumarea savalo(answer) ka javab bhi mil jayega._

_**Daya:**__ leakin sir….._

_**Acp:**__ daya ek baar bas merea lia._

_**Daya:**__ teak hai sir , sirf ap kea lia…._

_And then some time acp also left form there_

_**A/N : I know thoda boring laga hoga ap logo ko , or es mea jada dareya scene bhi nahi thea but anea walea chapter mea bahut sarea dareya scene honegea or yea man , man2 kon hai man2 ka to aglea chapter mea pata chal jayega but man ka anea walea chapter mea pata chalega , thanku for reading this chapter :)**_

_**Thanks to all Guest , Jyothi teku , Shreya , , Topazoo7, Bhumi98 , Hijab malik , Kevi123 , jeba gomes , , blair06 , Rajvigirl , Anaya , vineetnegieight , loveabhi .**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__** hello friends and sorry itna late post kea lia but mea kya karu next month kea middle sea mere exm suru hai or april kea middle mea katam ho rahea hai so to ap sab ko toda late mea update milega ,and sorry for spelling mistak.**_

_**Next Day ( 8 AM )**_

_Daya sitting on sofa & then he dial a number_

_**Daya:**__ hello_

_**Man2 smile and said:**__ daya….keasea ho_

_**Daya:**__ mea ap sea milna cha ta hu…._

_**Man2:**__ ha…..ha…ghar per a jao , sab tum deak kar kush ho jayengea._

_**Daya: **__teak hai & then he cut the call_

_**At 11 AM**_

_Daya reach man2 house and rang the bell and man2 open the door and big smile came on man2 face _

_**Man2:**__ aoo…daya , ander and then daya enter _

_**Man2 continue:**__ awoo….sofea mea beato , mea tea ,coffee mangata hu…_

_**Daya:**__ mea yaha beatnea nahi aya hu , bas mujea mere sawalo(question) kea jawab chyea bas , batayea ap nea merea sath esa ku kiya….._

_**Man2:**__ beta….but daya cut his_

_**Daya:**__ mat kahiyea mujea beta , mea ap ka beta nahi hu , na hi ap merea baap , bas ap mujea sirf mere sawal kea jawab do bas…..ap nea esa ku kiya , ku ap nea mujea orphanage mea choda or ab itnea salo baad meri yaad kea sea ae…._

_**Daya dad:**__ daya us samaya(time) hamarea pass kuch nahi bacha tha , ham sab sadak(road) per a gae thea , or ham nahi cha tea thea ki tum…..and tears following down from his eyes_

_**Daya clap and said:**__ wha…..wha…kya reason diya , yea ku nahi keatea ki ap….ap….ko…mea booj (burden) lag raha tha…es lia ap…nea ….and tears also fall from daya eyes_

_**Daya dad:**__ (teary voice) daya….but daya again cut _

_**Daya:**__ also in teary voice , ap ko pata hai jab mea orphanage mea tha to… dusre….bacho ko un kea parents kea sath deakta tha to keasa lag tha pata hai ap ko…(smile lightly) area mea to bhul gaya ap ko kesea pata hoga , ap to aram sea ap nea alishan ghar mea hongea…..hai na…._

_**Daya dad:**__ beta meri….but daya agin cut_

_**Daya:**__ meanea kitni baar bola hai (in loude voice) ki mea ap ka beta nahi hu or na hi aap merea papa , samjea aap…. _

_Or fir daya waha sea janea lagta hai leakin ek voice usea rok deati hai_

_**Daya mom:**__ beta apni ma sea milea bina chalea jaogea._

_**Daya smile lightly and said:**__ ma or ap…._

_**Daya mom:**__ ha beta mea hi tumari ma hu…_

_**Daya:**__ ma word ka meaning pata hai ap ko , agar pata hota to ap esa nahi karti…._

_**Daya mom:**__ beta…_

_**Daya:**__ bas , yea baat meanea in sea bhi boli thi or ap sea bhi bol raha hu , ki mea ka beta nahi hu , ap ka beta us hi din mar gaya tha jis din ap logo nea mujea orphanage mea chod diya tha (and tear following down from all the eyes) and then daya left from there daya mom ronea lag jati hai or daya dad usea hug kar tea hai_

_**In Bureau**_

_All working there work leakin abhijeet sir , daya sir ka phone try kar rahea hotea hai baar – baar , yea sab A.C.P apnea cabin sea deak raha hotea hai or fir abhijeet kea pass ata hai _

_**Acp:**__ kya hua ahijeet , kis ko phone kar rahea ho._

_**Abhijeet:**__ sir wo daya phone nahi uta raha hai or abhi tak nahi aya hai wo….._

_**Acp:**__ us nea aj adhea (half) din ki chutti lea raki hai._

_**Abhijeet:**__ leakin sir….at the same time daya enter_

_Or fir abhijeet bolnea wala hota hai leakin us sea phealea acp bol deata hai _

_**Acp:**__ daya mujea tum sea kuch baat kar ni hai mere cabin mea chalo_

_**Daya:**__ ok sir…..or fir dono cabin mea jatea hai_

_**In cabin**_

_**Acp:**__ kya hua daya tumari baat hue….._

_**Daya:**__ ha sir , and he narrate all the things_

_**Acp:**__ I think daya tumea ek mooka deana chyea ap nea parents ko…._

_**Daya:**__ sir yea ap kya bol rahea hai …_

_**Acp:**__ mea teak bol raha hu , ek kaam karo abhi tum ghar jao or es barea mea socho…_

_**Daya:**__ leakin sir…_

_**Acp:**__ leakin – veakin kuch nahi._

_**Daya:**__ ok sir…or fir daya cabin sea ata hai or bina kisi ko milea or deakea wo waha sea chala jata hai…_

_**Freddy to abhijeet:**__ yea daya sir ko kya ho gaya hai , aj wesea hi late ayea or bina kuch bolea chalea gae._

_**Abhijeet:**__ pata nahi freddy kya baat hai , leakin pata lagana hoga…_

_And then both do there work _

_**Shreya pov:**__ kya baat hai jo daya sir itnea pareshan hai , pata lagana hoga and then she also doing her work and hole day pass like this….._

_**In Beach**_

_**Daya sitting on rock and pov:**__ kya karu mea samaj nahi a raha hai , sir bol rahea hai ek moka do un ko…..leakin mea un logo ko ek moka keasea dea sakta hu , jinhonea kabhi meri parwa hi nahi ki and tears following down from his eyes and some on put hand on his shoulder and he wiped his tears and turn _

_**Daya:**__ shreya tum yaha…._

_**Shreya:**__ ha sir wo…..but daya cut her_

_**Daya:**__ deako shreya abhi mujea kisi sea baat nahi kar ni hai….mea thoda time akeala reana cha ta hu…._

_**Shreya:**__ leakin sir…..again daya cut her_

_**Daya (bit angry)**__: Jao….yaha sea….._

_**Shreya (also in bit angry):**__ mea nahi jaungi….jab tak ap nahi bataoge ki ap ko kya problem hai…._

_**Daya now in anger**__ or wo shreya ko apni tarf kichta hai or dono ek dushrea sea kuch hi inch dur hotea hai and then __**daya said**__: tumari problem kya hai….ha…..bolo….or tum nea khud hi kaha tha ki mea tum sea dhur rahu or jab mea tum sea dhur rea nea ki kosis kar raha hu…tum utna hi pass…..a rahi ho…_

_**Shreya:**__ woo….but again daya cut _

_**Daya: **__or tum janna chati ho meri problem kya hai….wo…..tum….ho….samji & then he leave from there_

_Or shreya apni place per hi kadi hoti hai uses samaj nahi ata ki karea wo kya ab….and then daya reach home and set on sofa_

_**Daya pov:**__ I am sorry shreya….mera erada tumea hurt karnea ka nahi tha…..leakin…...yea sab jaruri tha…..mea nahi chata ki meri waja sea tumea koe problem ho….mea cha ta hu tum apni jindagi mea agea bado…..or sid ek acha ladka hai wo tumea bahut kush rakega…sayad muj sea bhi jada….and tears following down from his eyes and at the same time some one rang the door bell and then daya wiped tear and open the door_

_**Daya:**__ tum…._

_**A/N: to friends ap ko pata chal gaya wo man2 kon hai , or ab kya hoga dareya ki life mea , agea bahut twist & turn hai tab tak kea lia tkcr :) **_

_**Thanku to all the guest, crazyforpurvi , jyothi teku , priyanka s , Rajvigirl , Topaz007 , Bhumi98 , kevi123 , YRSTMP , Anaya , Sanchari01 , jeba gomes , , skm , , hijab malik , amaila noor , Blair.65 , vineetnegieight and sorry mea sab ko individually thanks nahi bol pa rahi hu :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello friends , howa are u all :) n ap kea review less hotea ja rahe hai , agar ap ko story pasand nahi a rahi hai to ap log bata do , mea next chapter mea story end kar dungi….**

**Thanku to all guest :)**

**Thanku to Rajvigirl , Shah Khanam , Katiiy , YRSTMP , Hijab Malik , topaz007 , Bhumi98 , priya , jeba gomes , kevi123 , disani , vineetnegieight :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Daya: tum…**

**Man: ha…**

**Daya: aoo…ander….and then man came inside & daya close the door **

**Man: daya wo…but daya cut his**

**Daya: mea janta hu abhijeet tum yaha ku ae ho…..mujea us barea mea koe baat nahi kar ni hai…**

**Abhijeet: daya mea nahi janta tu kis baat sea pareshan hai…or agar tu nahi batana cha ta hai to teak hai & than abhijeet leaving from there but daya voice stop his**

**Daya: abhijeet ruk…and then abhijeet stop **

**And both sit on couch **

**Abhijeet: ab bata…ku pareshan hai tu…**

**Daya: wo….& he tell all the things**

**Abhijeet: kya…and tears following down from daya eyes and abhijeet see it and hug daya and daya also hug abhijeet , some time later both separate **

**Abhijeet: deak daya mea tujea force nahi karung…but I think tumea ek moka deana chyea…..**

**Daya: abhijeet yea tum bol rahea ho…tu janta hai na un logo nea kya kiya…..**

**Abhijeet: mujea pata hai daya…kya pata koe reason ho…..**

**Daya: koe reason nahi tha…**

**Abhijeet: tunea puch un sea…or jaha tak mea janta hu tujea to….agar un logo nea tujea batanea ki kosis bhi ki hogi to , tune bolnea hi nahi dia hoga…hai na daya….**

**Daya make head down & said: ha…**

**Abhijeet: deako daya…jindagi hamea dhusra moka nahi deati hai…or tu bahut lucky hai , jindagi tujea ek or moka dea rahi hai…..tu es barea mea soch ek baar….chal ab mea chal ta hu…and then abhijeet leave from there…..**

**On the other hand ( In shreya home)**

**s.f: kya mea sahi kar raha hu shreya kea sath….**

**s.m: ha…..tum teak kar rahea ho….**

**s.f: leakin shreya daya sea pyar kar ti hai…kya wo sid kea sath kush rea payegi**

**s.m: ha ku nahi raheagi….sid acha ladka hai or to or acha kamata hai or kya chyea….**

**s.f: pyar….**

**s.m: pyar – vyar kuch nahi hota hai…paiso kea samnea or chalo agar ham nea shreya ki shaadi daya kea sath kar bhi di….wo dono kush bhi hai…leakin pyar sea gindagi nahi cut ti hai…I know daya acha ladka hai…..or acha kamata bhi hai leakin sid sea kam(less)…..sid es city nahi balki es country ki top company mea kaam kar ta hai or us ki monthly income one lakh hai or daya ki muskil sea fifty thousand or jivan mea paisea bahut jaruri hai or sid kea pass wo sab kuch hai ap tension mat lijiyea…..**

**s.f: agar daya bhi shreya sea pyar karta hai…..or agar daya nea shreya ko bata diya to….**

**s.m: esa kuch nahi hoga…..**

**s.f: matlab…..**

**s.m: wo…..**

**flash back start**

**In daya house**

**Daya sitting on couch & some one rang the door bell and then daya open door and daya become shock**

**Daya: aunty ap…**

**s.m: ha beta mujea tum sea jaruri baat kar ni hai….**

**daya: ji aunty , ayea ander….& then shreya mom came inside and daya close the door…..and both sit on couch**

**daya: kya lengi aunty ap tea , coffee….**

**s.m: nahi beta kuch nahi chyea , bas tum sea baat kar ni hai…**

**daya: ji aunty boliyea…..**

**s.m: daya tum bura mat manna…mujea pata hai tum or shreya ek dhusrea sea pyar kar tea ho…daya tum sun rahea ho na….**

**daya: ha….ha…..aunty….**

**s.m: deako daya sid bahut hi acha ladka hai or achee family sea bhi hai…..or mea chati hu shreya ko achi family milea or acha pati bhi…..or wo sid or uski family hai…..or beta pyar sea puri jindagi nahi kat ti hai , tum samaj rahea ho na beta… **

**daya: ji…aunty…**

**s.m: to beta mea chati hu tum shreya ki jindagi sea chalea jao…..taki wo sid kea sath kush rahea…mea tumare samnea hath jodti hu beta plsssssss….**

**Daya: area aunty yea ap kya kar rahi hai…or mea ap kea beta jeasa hu or ek ma apnea beta kea samnea hath jodengi to acha nahi lagega…..or ap tension mat lijiyea aunty…& he pause for half second and then said in pain full smile**

**Daya: ap chinta mat kijyea mea shreya ki life sea duur chala jaunga or kabhi bhi us ki life mea nahi aunga…**

**s.m: mujea tum sea yahi umeed thi beta…..ab mea chalti hu…and then she left from there**

**flash back end**

**s.f: kya…tum daya kea ghar gae thi or yea sab bola tum nea…**

**s.m: ha…..es lia ap tension mat lijiyea…..**

_**at the same time some one rang the door bell s.m open the door**_

_**s.m: area sid tum…..es time…..acha phealea ander ao…..& then sid enter and take bless**_

_**sid: yea deanea aya hu…**_

_**s.f: yea kya hai beta…**_

_**sid: invitation card**_

_**s.m: kesa invitation card beta**_

_**sid: wo….aunty kal boss nea apnea ghar pea party raki hai , un ko number 1 business tycoon ka award mila hai to…..boss nea puri family kea sath bulaya hai…..or ap ko to pata hai na mom , dad outstation ja rakea hai to mea chata hu aplog or shreya merea sath chalea…**_

_**s.m: beta ham kya karenge waha ja kea tum or shreya chalea jana waha…..**_

_**sid: plssss aunty , uncle plssssss…**_

_**s.f: ok…..beta….and then sid leave from there**_

_**on the other hand ( In daya house )**_

_**Daya sitting on bed & thinking what abhijeet said and some time later daya came out from thought , when daya phone ring…and then daya receive the call**_

_**Daya: ji…boliyea**_

_**Daya dad: beta kesea ho…**_

_**Daya: kitni baar bola hai mea ap ka beta nai hu mr. shetty…..or jis halat mea ap nea choda tha bachpan mea wesa hi hu…..**_

_** d.d: beta esa mat bolo…**_

_**Daya: ap nea phone ku kiya…**_

_** d.d: wo mujea aj number 1 business tycoon ka award mila hai esi kushi mea party raki hai…..agar tum aogea to kushi dugani ho jayegi….**_

_**Daya: mea nahi anea wala hu…**_

_** d.d: esa mat bolo beta…..acha ek min. tumari mom tum sea baat kar na cha ti hai….**_

_** d.m: keasea ho beta…**_

_**Daya: teak hu….**_

_** d.m: beta tum a rahea ho na…..kal party mea…**_

_**Daya: nahi , mea nahi a raha hu…..**_

_** d.m: beta plssss….agar tum aogea to mujea acha lagega…plsssss beta…..**_

_**Daya: teak hai mea aunga….and smile came on her face**_

_** d.m: thanku beta…**_

_**Daya: mea kisi ko dhuki nahi deak sakta hu es lia Aa raha hu…..ap yea mat samajna ki meanea ap ko maaf kar diya hai…an then daya cut the call**_

_**In home **_

_** in happy tone: daya a raha hai…..**_

_** d.d: kya tum sach bol rahi ho….**_

_** d.m: ha mea sach bol rahi hu…**_

_** d.d: ab tum deakna…..kal ki party sab sea best hogi…sab deaktea hi rea jayengea…..ku ki kal hamara beta a raha hai….**_

_** d.m: haa…aj mea bahut kush hu…..ab lagta hai sab teak hotea ja raha hai….**_

_** d.d: ha mujea bhi yahi lagta hai…..bas wo din bhi jaldi hi a jayea jab hamara beta hamarea sath hoga….**_

_** d.m: ha….and then some time later both sleep**_

_**Next day ( 5 pm )**_

_**In house**_

_**House was decorated with Juliet Rose & Gold of Kinabalu orchid flower and light also…one by one guest coming in the party and congrats **_

_** d.d( in low voice) : tumea lagta hai daya ayega….**_

_**d.m: ha…..mera dil bolta hai wo ayega…**_

_**Some time later sid , shreya , s.m & s.f enter**_

_**s.m: waw…..kya ghar hai….esa to meanea apni life mea nahi deaka hai…**_

_**s.d: ha….yea baat to hai…..**_

_**sid: bada to hoga hi aunty akhir number 1 business tycoon ka ghar hai…..chaliyea mea ap ko boss sea milata hu….& they came near to **_

_**sid: congrats sir**_

_** d.d: thanku sid**_

_**si: sir yea meri honea wali wife hai shreya or yea us mea mom – dad hai….**_

_** d.d: nice to meet u…enjoy the party…..**_

_**and they enjoying the party…at the same time daya enter….and sid , shreya , s.m & s.d see daya…..**_

_**s.m: daya tum yaha kya kar rahea ho…**_

_**sid: ha daya….tum jantea ho boss ko…**_

_**daya: wo….he does not say anything further because some one call daya yes it is non other then **_

_** d.d: daya….**_

_** d.m: acha hua tum a gae…aoo…..ander…mea tumea sab sea milati hu…..& then they left from there **_

_**s.m: yea log daya ko jantea hai….sid….**_

_**sid: pata nahi aunty , kabhi deaka nahi hai daya ko in kea sath…..**_

_**shreya: ap sab kya batea lea kar beat gayea hai…..& then they enjoy the party but shreya staring daya only…..leakin daya nahi deakta hai because mr & mrs. Shetty daya ko sab sea mila rahea hotea hai…**_

_**and Its time for cake cutting**_

_**Mr. and mrs. Shetty cake cut kar tea hai or ek dhusrea ko kilatea hai…or fir daya ko…yea sab deak kar shock ho jatea hai especially s.m , s.d , sid and shreya also…**_

_** d.d: ladies and gentalman mea app sab ko thanku bolna chata hu…app sab meri kushi mea shamil huae…..thanku so much…and enjoy the party…all enjoying the party….**_

_** d.d: thanku beta tum party mea ayea , mujea bahut acha laga…..**_

_** d.m: ha beta ham bahut kush hai…..hamnea kabhi soch hi nahi tha , ki ham tumea kabhi appnea samnea deak bhi payengea ya nahi…..**_

_**Daya (pain full smile) : mujea bhi nahi pata tha…..**_

_**And some time later all guest leaving…because party over *_***_

_**Sid , shreya , s.f & s.m came near and said**_

_**Sid: thanku sir ap nea party mea bulaya…**_

_**d.d: area es mea thanku ki kya baat hai…mujea kushi hue hai ap sab yaha ayea….daya and shreya staring each other and lost in each other eyes….but daya come out in reality after listening word**_

_** d.d: wesea congrats u to also…..tumari shadi honea wali hai….**_

_**Sid: ha sir 1 month later….ap ko ana hoga….**_

_** d.d: ha jarur….**_

_**Sid: ok sir ab ham chaltea hai…& they also leave**_

_**Daya: ab mujea bhi jana chyea…**_

_** d.d: daya tum yahi ruk jaoo…**_

_** d.m: ha beta…..**_

_**Daya: mujea kuch kaam hai , mea late ho raha hu…..**_

_** d.d: teak hai , chalo mea chod deata hu tumea….**_

_**Daya: chod to ap nea bachpan mea diya tha…or ab mea bacha nahi hu , mea bada ho gaya hu….and then he also left**_

_** d.m: pata nahi kab hamara daya hamrea pass hoga….**_

_** d.d: tum chinta mat karo….wo din bhi bahut jaldi ayega…..**_

_**Here sid drop shreya , s.m & s.f**_

_**In shreya home**_

_**Shreya enter in home and direct go to her room **_

_**In hall**_

_**s.f: kya party thi na…**_

_**s.m: ha kya party thi…..leakin mujea ek baat samaj nahi a rahi hai….**_

_**s.f: kya**_

_**s.m: yea ki daya waha kya kar raha tha…..or mr and us ko itna attension ku dea rahea thea…**_

_**s.f: pata nahi….**_

_**In shreya room**_

_**Sgreya pov: daya sir kya kar rahea thea waha , kya rista hai daya sir ka un kea sath…or daya sir party mea kush bhi nahi thea….kuch samaj nahi a raha hai…..kya karu , un sea baat karu…..nahi – nahi….leakin baat to karni hogi…..and then she sleep**_

_**In daya home**_

_**Daya pov: kya karu mea kuch samaj nahi a raha hai…after thinking for a second , mujea un sea baat kar ni hogi…or sach janna hoga , us din gussea mea kuch nahi suna meanea , ha yahi teak rahega….and then he also sleep**_

**A/N: thanku for reading this , or batana kesa laga and sorry is part mea dareya nahi thea but next chapter mea paka dareya hongea , tab tak tkcr :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello friends , how are u all….extremely sorry late update kea lia , but mere 30 march sea paper hai or ek din ka gap hai papers me , so friends ab paper kea baad milungi I will update next part 10 april kea baad :)**

**Next Day **

**In Bureau**

_All working there work and some time later A.C.P call daya in his cabin and daya went…._

_**Acp:**__ aooo….daya….beato…and than daya sit_

_**Acp:**__ to kya soch tum nea….._

_**Daya:**__ daya tell all the things , which happen in party and what he think in night…acp so happy for daya that he hug daya and didn't think that he is in bureau…and all the officer see that and and thinking what happning there and why Acp hug daya…..abhijeet know that and went to Acp cabin_

_**Abhijeet:**__ may I come in sir….and both separate _

_**Acp:**__ ao….abhijeet_

_**Daya:**__ wo…abhi…but abhijeet cut…_

_**Abhjieet:**__ mujea pata hai…tum nea baat kar nea ka soch hai na…uncle , aunty sea…_

_Daya give surprise look , how he know that_

_**Abhijeet: **__tu yahi soch raha hai na ki mujea kesea pata…._

_**Daya:**__ ha….._

_**Abhijeet**__: ab itna to janta hi hu mea tujea…I am so happy that u think about this and make good decision…..and he also hug daya…..and all become more shock when abhijeet hu daya…..they didn't understand what is happning in Acp cabin_

_Hole day Pass Like That_

_And than daya went to home…and reach and rang the door bell…and mrs. Shetty open the door and become happy _

_**d.m:**__ daya beta…..ao…ander…& than daya came inside….._

_**d.m:**__ ajii…suntea ho…..deako kon aya hai…..daya aya hai…after hearing that d.d came _

_**d.d:**__ ( in happy tone) ao…daya….and than all sit on couch_

_**d.m:**__ kya logea beta…._

_**Daya:**__ kuch nahi bas , mujea sach janna hai….akhir kya hua tha….._

_**d.m:**__ kuch nahi beta…..ham nea bataya than a ki….and d.d put hand on d.m shoulder _

_**d.d:**__ ab hamea bata dena chyea ki , kya….hua tha…._

_**Daya:**__ ap log kya chupa rahea hai…._

_**d.d:**__ jab tum 5 saal kea thea tab…_

_**flash Back Start**_

_In daya room…..daya sleeping and d.m came with 2-3 gift boxes _

_**d.m:**__ daya…..merea Rajkumar uto….Happy Birthday….._

_**daya:**__ (in sleepy voice) thanku mama….nindu a …rahi hai…_

_**d.m:**__ acha merea Rajkumar ko neend a rahi hai….teak hai….to ap ko apnea birthday gift nahi chyea….teak hai mea lea kar chali jati hu & she is leaving but daya immediately wake up and said_

_**daya:**__ rukiyea mom…mea ut gaya hu….ab to mujea merea gift milega na…..at the same time d.d enter_

_**d.d:**__ ha jarur…Happy Birthday Mere Rajkumar…..or yea sab ap kea lia he hai…_

_**daya:**__ thanku dad…..and than daya open his gift and smile came on his face and seeing daya smile…..automatically smile came on d.d and s.m face_

_**d.m:**__ chalo daya ab ready ho jao…school nahi jana…_

_**daya: **__mama plsssss….aj nahi jana….._

_**d.m:**__ leakin…..but d.d cut_

_**d.d:**__ agar merea rajkumar ko nahi jana hai to teak hai…..aj mera rajkumar mere sath hi rahega…._

_**Daya: **__hug his and said I love u dad….And_

_**d.d**__ also hug and side love u 2 dad…_

_**d.m:**__ yea galat baat hai…ap dono akealea-akealea hi hug kar rahea ho…mujea to bhul hi gae…._

_**d.d:**__ area ap ko kesea bhul saktea hai…aoo…and they all hug each other…..they didn't know….what destiny plan for them….& then they separate _

_**d.m:**__ chalo…shyam ki tyari nahi kar ni hai….._

_**d.d:**__ ha…..chalo…..and they left from daya room…they didn't know that some one staring from far_

_**flash Back End**_

_**s.d:**__ pata nahi kis ki najar lagi thi us din…kitnea kush thea ham…and tears rolling down from his eyes…d.m put hand on his shoulder…daya didn't know what to say he just listening and s.d continue….._

_**Flash**__**Back **_

_At night…..one by on guest coming_

_**d.m:**__ mea daya ko lea kar ati hu…._

_**d.m:**__ teak hai…..& d.m went to daya room , and she open the door and see that daya was not their and than she check , washroom but daya was not their…..and than she went hall_

_**d.m**__: suniyea daya….apnea room mea nahi hai…._

_**d.d:**__ kya…yahi kahi , khel raha hoga….tum nea check kiya…achea sea…_

_**d.m**__: ha….meanea sari jaga deak liya…daya kahi nahi hai….._

_and than all searching but they didn't find daya_

_**d.m**__: (in teary voice) kaha hoga mera beta , pata nahi kis halat mea hoga….._

_**d.d:**__ tum chinta mat karo ham dhund lengea usea…..(__** in this smuma is made)**_

_and at the same time in d.m mind strike some think and said: yea suman kaha hai…..wo…..bhi nahi dik rahi hai….._

_**d.d:**__ kya…..dhundo usea , and they search all the palce but they did not find….._

_**d.m:**__ kahi es suman nea to…._

_**Flash Back End**_

_And tears following from every eyes and d.d countinue: ham nea tum ko bahut dhudnea ki kosis ki hai….leakin tumara kahi pata nahi chala…ham nea apni taraf sea puri koshis ki…..leakin tumara or suman ka kahi pata nahi chala…pata nahi kaha lea kar gae thi wo tumea….tumare bina ek ek pal kaatna muskil tha….ham to esi aas mea ji rahea thea ki sayad tum mil jao werna ham kab ka mar gae hotea…or deako aj tu hamare samnea ho….and then daya getup immediately and hug _

_**Daya:**__ I am sorry dad…..after hearing this was on 9 cloud because , he waited for this moment when his son say dad….finally that day come…..daya continue: I am sorry dad…pata nahi gussea mea kya – kya bol diya meanea …..mea bilkul bhi acha son nahi hu , bahut bura hu mea…_

_**d.d:**__ (still in hug) mahi beta es mea tumari koe galti nahi hai….galat halat ki hai….or agar tumari jaga mea koe or hota to wo bhi wahi karta or sayad mea bhi…_

_**d.m:**__ that's not fair….ap dono akeale – akeale hi hug kar rahea ho…..mujea to bhuln gae sab…..and than both separate and daya hug _

_**daya:**__ I miss you mom , I miss u so much….& tears following down from daya eyes_

_**d.m:**__ I miss u 2 merea rajkumar….and than they separate…..and she wiped his tear and said: yea ronea ka moka nahi hai , yea to khusi ka moka hai…_

_**d.d:**__ ha bilkul…mea ek party rak nea wala hu esi khusi mea _

_**daya:**__ leakin dad , es ki kya jarurat hai _

_**d.d:**__ jarurat kesea nahi hai…..sab ko pata chal na chyea ki mera beta vapis mil gaya hai…._

_**daya: **__teak hai…and all pass a cute smile after a long time….._

_**daya:**__ ab mea chal ta hu…._

_**d.m:**__ tum kahi nahi jaogea ab sea tum hamrea sath rahogea yaha ….._

_**daya:**__ ha mom….mea a logo kea sath hi rahunga….._

_**d.m:**__ to fir tum ja ku rahea ho….._

_**daya: **__agar mea jaunga nahi to aunga kesea….jab mea ghar jaunga tabi to packing kar kea aunga na….._

_**d.m:**__ leakin…but d.d cut_

_**d.d:**__ janea do….kal to wo a raha hai…_

_**d.m:**__ teak hai….._

_**d.d:**__ chalo mea tumea….chod deata hu…_

_**daya:**__ teak hai….and then he drop daya….._

_**In Daya Home**_

_**Daya pov: **__aj mea bahut khus hu…aj mujea mera parivar mil gaya hai…..yea baat abhijeet ko batata hu…wo bahut khus hoga….and than he dial no…..on call_

_**Abhijeet:**__ ha , daya bol…and daya tell all_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya…_

_**Daya:**__ ha…. _

_**Abhijeet:**__ ruk mea a raha hu….and than daya cut call….._

_Some time later some one rang door bell and daya open the door and without seeing he hug that person….person became shock and than daya feel that it is not abhijeet than he separate from hug…_

_**Daya:**__ shreya tum….mujea laga abhijeet hai…..ao….ander…and than shreya came inside and both sit on couch_

_**Daya: **__kya logi tum…_

_**Shreya:**__ kuch nahi…..wo kuch puchna tha , aap teak to hai na….._

_**Daya:**__ mea teak hu…._

_**Shreya:**__ wo…aap ko kea ghar deaka to…but daya cut…_

_**Daya:**__ acha to tum mere bare mea nahi….balki tumea to yea janna hoga ki mea waha kya kar raha tha….._

_**Shreya:**__ nahi sir , aap galat samaj rahea hai….._

_**Daya:**__ easa hai…mujea laga tumea meri perwa hai , es liyea tum mera haal puchnea ae ho , but mea wrong tha…..anyway tum janna chati ho na ki merea or kea beach mea kya relation hai….wo tumea bahut jaldi pata chal jayega…._

_**Shreya:**__ sir ap galat samaj rahea hai…_

_**Daya:**__ hahaha mea galat samaj raha hu…..chodo in batoo…ko , in painful smile , tumari shadi kab hai….._

_**Shreya:**__ (in sad tone) next month…._

_**Daya:**__ ( in fake smile ) yea to bahut kushi ki baat hai…yea baat kush ho kar bolo_

_**Shreya:**__ yea ap kya bol rahea hai sir…_

_**Daya:**__ kya meanea galat kaha…..wesea tum kush nahi lag rahi ho…_

_**Shreya:**__ kya ? aap kush hai…_

_**Daya:**__ es mea mere kush honea sea kya matlab hai…._

_**Shreya:**__ (in loud voice) fark pad ta hai….samjea ap…mujea fark pad ta hai….._

_**Daya:**__ ku…padta hai….._

_**Shreya: **__ku ki…..at the same time some one rang tha door bell , yes it is non – other than abhijeet…..daya open the door_

_**Daya:**__ mea tumara hi wait kar raha tha….and then abhijeet came inside and see shreya_

_**Abhijeet: **__shreya tum…._

_**Shreya: **__ha wo daya sir sea kuch puchna tha….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ acha…_

_**Shreya: **__ab mujea chal na chyea…..and he left from there…._

_**Abhijeet:**__ yea shreya ko kya ho gaya…wo esa behave ku kar rahi thi…..tunea kaha usea kuch…._

_**Daya:**__ nahi to….._

_**Abhijeet: **__daya juth mat bol….baat kya hai…._

_And then daya tell every thing_

_**Abhijeet:**__ tu us kea sath yea ku kar raha hai….koe to waja hai es kea pichea….bata kya waja hai….._

_**Daya:**__ abhijeet koe waja nahi hai…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ acha to ab tu muj sea juth bolega…..muj sea ap nea bhai sea…oh! mea to bhul gaya mea tera bhai kaha hu…._

_**Daya:**__ esa kuch nahi hai abhijeet…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ esa hi hai , agar esa nahi hota to tu mujea sach batata….._

_**Daya:**__ teak hai…sun fir , and he tell what s.m said_

_**Abhijeet:**__ kya…shreya ki mom nea esa kaha , mea abhi un sea baat kart ha hu…_

_**Daya:**__ nahi abhijeet tu esa kuch nahi karega…or shreya ki mom nea teak hi to kaha hai…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ teak kaha….tujea teak lag ta hoga mujea nahi….tera dil hai bada mera nahi…and then he left from there_

_**Daya:**__ abhi…abhijeet but abhijeet left from there…..daya pov: tu samaj nahi raha hai abhijeet , yea shreya kea lia acha hai….._

_Here abhijeet..dial a number…..on call_

_**Abhijeet:**__ hello tarika ji , keasi hai ap…._

_**Tarika:**__ mea teak hu….meri yaad kesea ae….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ wo mujea ap ki madad chyea…_

_**Tarika:**__ keasi madad….._

_**Abhijeet:**__ wo daya or shreya ko milanea mea….kya ap meri madad karengi…_

_**Tarika:**__ of course abhijeet…..mea jarur help karungi…_

_**Abhijeet:**__ teak hai…kal sea hamara daya-shreya milao mission suru…and both laugh_

_**A/N: thanku friends review kea lia , I am so happy ap sab ko pasand a rahi hai yea story thanku so much …..es kea baad ap ko YHM ki update milegi , us kea baad ham 10 april kea baad milenge , thanku for reading this chapter :)**_

_**TKCR :)**_


End file.
